Recommencer
by Dreaming-Time
Summary: Le destin réserve souvent des surprises...
1. Chapter 1

Ce que j'aimais lorsque je posais des vacances ? En profiter pour m'exiler chez ma soeur, de l'autre coté de la manche. A Paris. Qu'elle bosse ou non, la question ne se posait pas j'y allais; l'avantage de la capitale francaise : il y a toujours de quoi s'occuper, sauf le week end ou ma nièce nous occupait à plein temps. Cela faisait 6 ans que Marie était devenue maman, ma petite soeur était maman avant moi ! J'avais eu du mal à m'en remettre ! Je les voyais peu mais profitais de chaque instant que je pouvais partager avec elle. Mes vacances étaient donc souvent loin d'être de tout repos mais cela restait du pur bonheur.

Je n'étais pas en couple lorsque j'étais chez moi, mais je n'étais pas toujours seule non plus. Le compromis de la vie de célibataire, que j'avais réappris à aimer depuis Lee... Lee que je n'avais pas revu depuis cette fois où j'avais du partir, en urgences et revenir en France près de 6 mois justement pour aider ma soeur... Cette séparation avait précipité la rupture, même si j'ai souvent tenté de me persuadé que, de toute facon, nous en serions arrivés là un jour où l'autre. Il avait sa carrière et je ne voulais être celle qui le freinait, et j'avais mon job qui ne me permettais de bouger que lorsque mes vacances n'étaient pas annulées la veille pour le lendemain. A l'époque j'étais avocate dans un petit cabinet dont la charge de travail n'était pas du tout proportionnelle au nombre de salariés.

On s'était séparés après deux ans de relation; ce n'avait pas toujours été facile mais on ne retient que les bons moment lorsque l'on y repense. On ne s'était absolument pas quitté en mauvais terme, on avait même échangé quelques messages après mon départ précipité pour la France. Et puis le temps avait fait son oeuvre. Quand j'étais rentrée à Londres un peu plus de 6 mois plus tard, je n'avais plus de nouvelles et je n'en donnais plus non, remarque.

J'avais emménagé à l'autre coté de Londres à mon retour, non pas pour tout effacer mais plutot commencer un nouveau chapitre. J'avais également changé d'employeur, mes anciens patrons ayant du mal avec l'image que l'on avait pu voir de Lee dans une certaine presse et que l'on avait associé à la mienne plus d'une fois.

Et pourtant, il m'avait manqué évidemment. Une plaie ne se referme jamais comme ca et il avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle cicatrise un minimum. Il n'était pourtant pas le 1er, mais certainement celui qui avait compté le plus, avant... Nous avions juste tous les deux des impératifs plus importants que nos vies personnelles à ce moment là, impossibles à concilier. Ainsi était la vie, pas toujours facile à suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais eu deux semaines de vacances, il me restait deux jours. C'était ma dernière soirée sur Paris, et j'avais quitté ma soeur et sa famille plus tot dans la journée pour aller à l'hotel, merci mon train prévu à 7h le lendemain. Je connaissais très bien Paris, et j'avais réservé un hotel tranquille, près d'un très bon restaurant ou j'avais décidé de passer la fin de soirée. Des habitudes de parisienne en quelque sorte ...

En ce mois de juin, il faisait assez bon pour manger sur ce semblant de terrasse parisienne. J'avais bien évidemment vu l'attente de fan dehors, mais je n'en avais fait aucun cas. Oui j'avais vu l'affiche mais il était assez tard pour que je ne sois pas inquiété, et je serai partie bien avant la fin... Non en fait j'avais été extrêmement tenté d'acheter une de ces places à un mec qui faisait les 100 pas, scandant qu'il avait des places, être une inconnue dans cette liasse de fan ne m'aurait pas déplu, mais ma raison, à juste titre d'ailleurs, m'obligeait à rester assise, refusant de répondre à cette envie.

J'avais recu un message me sortant de mes pensées, un collegue, m'annonçant une reprise sur des chapeaux roues le lundi suivant. J'essayai de me déconnecter un maximum du boulot lors de mes vacances, malheureusement ce n'était pas toujours facile.

[Coté artiste ]

- Où sont Lee et Simon ?  
>- Loge d'à coté pourquoi ?<br>- Viens voir. En face je pense que c'est Mag.  
>- Mag ?! Non c'est pas possible tu te plantes. Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait là ?<br>- Ca j'en sais rien. Ca fait quoi, 5 ans maintenant ?  
>- Peut être bien. Tu veux prévenir Lee ?<br>- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je pense que ca lui ferait plaisir.

[/]

Je n'avais pas encore fini mon plat quand quelqu'un tira la chaise. La réponse "allez y vous pouvez la prendre" était mécanique, sans même lever la tête de mon smartphone pour les infos de mon retour. Ici si on veut éviter les personnes lourdes en face de soi, il n'y a pas 36 solutions : être ferme et ne pas donner l'impression que l'on pourrait changer d'avis. Je fus bien obligé de relever la tête cependant,

- En fait je pensais plutot m'asseoir.  
>- Paul ?<br>- C'est plutot moi qui devrait être surpris de te voir ! Comment ca va ?  
>- Euhh bien. Et toi ?<br>- Tout va bien, la preuve on est de retour sur les routes (sourire). Alors tu as ta place ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu es là pour quelque chose non ?  
>- Non, j'étais chez ma soeur et je repars demain. J'ai réservé l'hotel en bas de la rue. Et toi, comment as tu réussis à sortir de là ?<br>- J'ai suivi un bon entrainement je te rappelle ! Tu veux rentrer ?  
>- Qui t'envoie ?<br>- Duncan. Lui et Antony t'ont reconnu de la loge.  
>- Et Lee ?<br>- C'est sa surprise.  
>- Je ne pense pas être une bonne surprise.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?  
>- Assez pour qu'on ai tous les deux tourné la page.<p>

Il m'a regardé en souriant et j'ai compris à quoi il faisait allusion. Je lui ai rendu son sourire, et d'un coup cette foutue raison qui me criait de partir en courant depuis le début de mon repas partit en fumée. Je regardais la masse de fan qui commencait à rentrer et lorsque Paul compris à quoi je pensais il cassa ce silence pesant.

- Tu connais la salle ? (j'acquiesçais, j'étais venu pour un petit concert deux ans plus tot avec ma soeur). Le balcon nous est réservé.  
>- Encore une fois, je ne pense pas que<br>- Je t'assure, on sait tous ce que l'on fait ce soir.  
>- Tu sais que si j'avais réservé ici c'est parce que les desserts sont les meilleurs de l'arrondissement ?<br>- Je te propose encore mieux.  
>- Pas sure.<br>- Serieusement, je ne serai jamais venu si je n'étais pas d'accord avec les mecs tu ne crois pas ? Comment tu disais déjà ?  
>- C'est du passé ! Est ce que j'ai le choix...?<br>- Je dirai que oui, même si en fait, je te le laisse très peu.  
>- Je vais régler et j'arrive.<br>- En fait, ca aussi c'est fait.  
>- Je me souviens, je disais que tu étais un emmerdeur !<p>

La remarque le fit sourire, et moi aussi. Paul, leur manageur, était quelqu'un qu'il était difficile de ne pas apprécier. J'avais suivi Lee sur une petite série de concert sur un peu moins de deux semaines et le temps passé tous ensemble avait été quelque chose d'extra. Taquiner Paul sur la facon qu'il gérait tout ca était mon truc, on partait au quart de tour tous les deux et il y avait eu de nombreux fous rire grace à ca !

Je me levais et le suivi donc, quelques fans l'ont reconnu lorsqu'on rentrait mais une grande partie était déjà installée dans la salle. Ils jouaient à guichet fermé ce soir, et cela jouait certainement en ma faveur. Après m'avoir donné un pass, "comme au bon vieux temps", je le suivi sur le balcon, voulu m'installer derrière la console mais bien sur, comme à son habitude de diriger l'ensemble, il me fit déplacer.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul n'était pas loin et était sacrément confiant. De mon coté, plus le temps passait plus je me disait avoir fait une grosse erreur. Qu'on avait chacun suivi un chemin différent et que l'on, non j'aurai du en rester là. J'aurai pu partir très certainement, mais je n'en n'avais pas le courage, ou l'envie. Au choix, rayez la mention inutile.

Ils avaient demandé à un chanteur britannique d'assurer leur première partie. Cela me donnait un peu plus de répit, et je fus rapidement soulagée, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Dunc.  
>- Salut. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je voulais juste venir te voir avant que Lee ne t'accapare. Merci d'être venue.<br>- Tu connais Paul.  
>- Pourquoi tu crois que je l'ai envoyé lui ? (sourire). Et même si ca ne lui fait pas plaisir à lui, ce dont je doute, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas le seul content de te savoir ici.<br>- La flatterie ne mène nul part souviens toi... (sourire).  
>- Ca dépend de l'occasion non ? Aller j'y vais.<p>

Comme si de rien était, ils avaient tous les deux fait comme si tout ce temps passé n'avait pas eu lieu... Je les en remerciai évidement, mais en même temps que faisaient ils de ce temps écoulé, où nos vies avaient continuées ? Je réfléchissais certainement trop, j'aurai du juste profiter de l'instant présent sans me soucier de rien d'autre mais je savais que le jeu était dangereux. On parlait de Lee tout de même ... Je n'étais pas du tout objective quant à notre relation, quant à sa personne et je savais très bien ou pouvait me mener mes sentiments. Oui, je ne l'avais pas complètement oublié ... Mais ce qui tournait en boucle, était la question existentielle de la soirée : et lui ?

La première partie passa vite, trop vite. Lorsque je vis Paul reprendre sa place j'ai compris que ce serait à leur tour. Je passais un peu par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. Mais finalement, je n'étais pas mécontente d'assister à ce show. Le jeu de lumière n'éclairait pas tout à fait le balcon, je passais plutot inaperçue... Jusqu'à ce que les lumières soient d'un coup beaucoup plus allumées, et que nos regards se croisent. J'ai hésité un instant, est ce que c'était bien moi qu'il regardait ? Mais le doute n'a pas été très longtemps présent.

Je ne sais pas comment je devais interpréter son regard, et le show a repris. Ce qui m'a paru durer une éternité n'avait en fait pas duré plus de 30 secondes peut être, mais je m'étais retrouvé quelques années en arrière, et ca ne m'était pas si désagréable.

[Coté artiste]

C'était l'heure du rappel par les fans, les garcons avaient quelques petites minutes de répit.

- Putain j'en reviens pas.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Genre Ant, tu ne l'as pas vu ... Vous m'avez tous les 3 regardé !  
>- Elle était au resto d'en face, et j'ai envoyé Paul la chercher, c'était l'occaz' non ?<br>- Seule ?  
>- Je pense. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?<br>- (sourire) Tu verras.

[/]

Le rappel était déjà là, ce concert était passé à une vitesse folle. Les garcons saluaient leur public, qui avait été déchainé. J'avais commencé à me lever, voulant sortir avant la masse, mais je compris très bien le message à travers ses lèvres "Restes". Il fit un dernier signe à Paul avant de partir, suivant Simon, Antony et Duncan.

- Alors ?  
>- Alors quoi ?<br>- Je fais quoi maintenant ? Tu m'autorises à aller prendre un verre à la terrasse d'en face ?  
>- Comme si on n'avait pas tout ce qu'il fallait en loge !<p>

Je lui emboitais le pas, Même si quelques fans avaient tenté de monter pour prendre les dernières photos de la scène. Il me laissa devant sa loge, et rejoignit les autres.

- (Paul aux autres) : bon j'appelle la secu dès fois qu'ils se taperaient dessus ou juste les secours ca ira ?  
>- (Duncan) Ou l'hotel pour prévenir qu'on sera une personne de plus ? lol. Si vous voulez on lance les paris sur la fin de soirée !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

J'avais mis du temps à frapper; le temps de savoir quels mots employer; mais lui n'avait pas tarder à me répondre. J'avais refermé difficilement la porte, comme si la seule issue de secours venait d'être verrouillée à double tour.

- Hey.  
>- Salut. Ecoutes je suis là parce que Paul ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire comme les mecs et...<br>- Je ne me sens pas obligé. Je suis content de te voir, c'est tout.  
>- Moi aussi Lee. Vraiment.<br>- Alors est ce que le concert t'a plu ?  
>- Il faudrait être difficile pour répondre non, mais je ne suis certainement pas assez objective !<br>- J'aurai levé la tête avant je t'aurai reconnue, même sans les lumières tu sais. Tu n'as pas changé.  
>- Toi non plus.<br>- Que tu sois là est vraiment une coincidence alors ?  
>- Plutot bonne mais coincidence totale oui.<br>- Quand je te disais de croire au destin (sourire).

Je ne connaissais pas cette retenue à Lee, ni la mienne d'ailleurs le concernant, mais les années passées avaient forcément un poids non négligeable. Ce silence entre nous était pesant, et me genait énormément; l'impression qu'un rien nous avait fait basculer dans une situation qu'aucun de nous ne maitrisait.

- Je vais te laisser, tu as eu le concert et j'ai mon train tot demain matin  
>- S'il te plait, ne fait pas ca.<br>- Faire quoi ?  
>- Partir comme ca... Je suis sur qu'on a tellement à se dire.<br>- Alors offre moi de quoi tenir !

Il me servit un verre, sans même me demander quoi prendre. Le mini bar était plein et son choix s'était révélé être ce que j'aurai pris. Il me tendit le verre, avant de me le reprendre et attrapa ma main. Il désigna ma bague, que j'avais au départ tenté de cacher. Sa bague, qu'il m'avait offerte et qui avait eu une signification bien symbolique pour nous deux.

- Tu la portes toujours.  
>- Je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Tu me donnes ce verre ?<br>- Tu tiens à changer de conversation ?  
>- La bague ? Non. Tu sais à quel point elle m'a plu dès la 1ere seconde où tu me l'as offerte non ?<br>- Si j'ai bonne mémoire tu sais. Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
>- Je suis toujours la même tu sais, j'ai juste changé de cabinet depuis... la dernière fois.<br>- J'y suis retourné une fois, tu étais encore ici à Paris, mais ton nom y étais encore.  
>- J'ai démissionné à mon retour.<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu t'y plaisais.  
>- Des soucis d'image principalement. Mais je suis très bien chez Gardner.<br>- C'est ce que je pensais. Ces fameuses unes, ma mère m'en a parlé.  
>- Oui tu étais déjà parti toi aussi (sourire), ca leur permettait de faire le buzz tranquille.<br>- En fait, j'attendais de voir si tu allais les attaquer. Ma mère avait un contact régulier avec un avocat qui avait accès à beaucoup de chose.  
>- Les attaquer pour quoi ? Perdre du temps que je passais à me faire un nom chez Gardner ? J'avais plus vraiment besoin de publicité gratuite en fait ! (sourire).<br>- Tu m'en as voulu j'espère ?  
>- Non pourquoi ?<br>- Je t'en ai voulu d'être partie. [ J'ai voulu le couper, mais il m'en a empeché.] Je savais très bien que tu n'avais pas le choix, et de toute facon je partais après toi enregistrer mais sur le coup j'ai eu du mal à encaisser.  
>- Même si je n'étais pas partie, je n'aurai quand même pas pu te suivre c'était une évidence.<br>- Et ce soir ?  
>- Quoi ce soir ?<br>- Tu monterais dans le bus avec nous ?  
>- Lee (sourire).<br>- On rentre, la tournée est finie. Enfin la première partie.  
>- Tu chamboulerais vos programmes comme ca ? Parce que 5 ans après je suis là ?<br>- On pourrait juste faire le chemin retour ensemble non ?  
>- Mon hotel, mon train, mes bagages, Paul et les autres tu en fais quoi ?<br>- Ton hotel et ton train, si je prend en charge tes frais avec moi ca fera comme si de rien n'était.  
>- Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais te laisser m'entretenir !<br>- Si c'est un problème pour que tu dises oui, alors si je le ferai. Tes bagages, il y a moyen de les récupérer non. Quant à Paul et les autres, je pense qu'ils ont déjà appelé l'hotel pour les prévenir, voire même qu'ils ont lancé les paris.  
>- Toujours les mêmes hein ... (rires).<p>

Il me donna son programme, un hotel à une trentaines de minutes max, un départ à midi pour aller jusqu'au ferry sur lequel leurs places étaient réservées. Il me suffisait d'aller chercher mes bagages le temps qu'eux se préparaient et je monterai quasiment en même temps qu'eux pour ensuite partager sa chambre, à lit jumeaux m'avait il promis ...


	5. Chapter 5

Sur le papier, bien sur que c'était alléchant et il rendait tout si simple. Mais le réveil le lendemain serait encore un sacré coup ... Il nous restait tellement à dire de ces années écoulées, que bien sur j'avais accepté. J'étais descendu le temps qu'il changeait de loge et prévenait les mecs de ces changements, je me revoyais des années auparavant lorsque je les avais suivi sur Guilty Tour. J'avais suivi son plan, parfait il faut l'avouer, et n'avait quasiment pas été bousculée de la soirée. J'étais montée juste avant lui, pour qu'il prenne un peu de temps avec les fans.

- (Duncan) Alors qui avait raison ?  
>- Tu veux que je sois franche ou polie Dunc ?<br>- Franche bien sur !  
>- Qui a gagné son pari ?! (sourire).<br>- (Antony) Je t'assure que c'est son idée.  
>- A laquelle tout le monde a adhéré.<br>- (Simon) Duncan a été le premier à dire que tu serais avec nous ce soir.

Lee monta pour de bon et le bus démarra. C'est précisément le genre de chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué... Je faisais moins la maligne à tenter de ne pas être malade, et dire que j'avais accepté 4h de route le lendemain ... On arriva à destination rapidement, l'hotel était dans un endroit calme, tranquille. Il était déjà près d'une heure et je méritais bien mon sommeil mais on en reparlerai demain, une fois rentrée et que je préparai une rentrée du tonnerre au taf .

Lee n'avait pas menti, les chambres étaient composées de lits jumeaux séparés. On était redescendu au bar, je tenais à payer mes consos même si je trouvais étonnant qu'il soit encore ouvert.

- Alors comme ca tu es papa.  
>- Oui, et ca va trop vite crois moi.<br>- Je me doute.  
>- Comment tu gères avec la tournée?<br>- C'est compliqué. Mais ca l'a toujours été en fait. On tente de faire bonne figure devant Rain mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Tu as bien du en entendre parler quand même ?  
>- J'ai aperçu quelques unes oui. Tu sais quelle attention je leur prête !<br>- Sauf que là, elles disaient presque vraie. Ca a été un calvaire à l'époque! Une vraie bataille entre avocat, jusqu'à ce que tout se tasse d'un coup, quand Sam a retiré sa plainte pour violences.  
>- Violences ?<br>- Tu n'as pas lu les bonnes alors (sourire). Oui oui, je suis quelqu'un de violent tu devrais même t'éloigner tu sais.  
>- C'est mort je rentre comment moi maintenant ? (rires). Qui t'a défendu ?<br>- Scott n'a jamais voulu. J'ai été voir un indépendant en banlieue, contact de ma mère.  
>- Tu aurais du prendre une femme, ca aurait été réglé bien plus vite (voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas). Une avocate pas commise d'office qui te défend contre des accusations de violences c'est que déjà, elle n'y croit pas. On a beau parler d'éthique, on peut aussi refuser de défendre quelqu'un qui sonne à son cabinet si on ne croit pas un mot à son histoire.<br>- C'est évident pour toi, pas pour moi.  
>- Forcément. Et maintenant ?<br>- Ca reste des relations correctes, plus ou moins.  
>- Désolée d'apprendre ca.<br>- Je m'y suis fais. Rain reste ma priorité, c'est pour lui que je fais tous ces efforts. Je l'aurai déjà effacé de ma vie sinon. Je reste libre comme l'air depuis, je fais un minimum attention.  
>- C'est ce que tu dis pour les ramener à l'hotel les soirs de tournée ?<br>- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ca pour toi (sourire). Et toi, quelqu'un t'attend ?  
>- (sourire) Oui.<br>- (déçu) Quelqu'un qui ne dira rien pour la nuit avec moi ?  
>- Enfin la nuit, n'exagère rien. Mais non, je pense qu'il accepte de me partager, en particulier avec toi. Il s'appelle toujours Effeil pour info (le chat).<br>- Ahah très drole ! Vraiment personne ? pas de fiancé, d'amant caché dans l'armoire ?  
>- Non, plus en ce moment. J'essaie aussi de faire attention.<br>- Expliques.  
>- C'est compliqué.<br>- on a toute la nuit non ?  
>- J'ai été libre comme l'air moi aussi pendant un temps, et il y a six mois j'ai rompu mes fiançailles.<br>- Tes fiancailles !? Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, que tu ais eu l'intention de te marier ou que tu ais rompu tes fianciailles !  
>- Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Enfin voilà quoi, c'est une histoire qui ne mérite pas d'être racontée.<p>

Je ne sais plus exactement à quelle heure on est remontés, trop tard certainement; ni lequel de nous deux avait été à l'initiative de notre baiser dans l'ascenseur mais nous n'avions pas été plus loin. Je savais que la limite était fragile, mais pour tous les deux, nous ne devions la dépasser.


	6. Chapter 6

Le retour à Londres s'était fait sans embuche. Au débarquement j'avais pris un taxi, que j'avais refusé de partager avec quiconque qui m'avait ramenait directement chez moi. Il était près de 21h quand je me posais enfin, et j'étais enfin seule pour textoter ma soeur et avoir son avis. La distance nous avait certainement encore plus rapprochées. J'avais pris le temps de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'un imprévu m'avait retardé et qu'elle en saurait plus dès le lendemain.

"Je t'explique maintenant pourquoi j'ai décalé mon retour sans revenir. J'ai revu Lee. Ca fait bizarre..."  
>" A Paris ?! Bizarre comment?"<br>" Oui ils étaient en concert, la rue de mon hotel..."  
>" Ca ne répond pas à tout ca ! "<br>" Je ne sais pas Marie".  
>" Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?"<br>" Toute suite! Pas comme tu le penses ! ;)"  
>" Je demande, je vous connais. Tu vas le revoir?"<br>" Bonne question"  
>" t'espère ?"<br>" Ca se pourrait".

La rentrée au boulot avec été telle que prévue : difficile et surchargée. Les réunions de début de semaine avaient même été déplacées au vendredi histoire que chacun ne perde pas de temps. Nous étions quatre dans le cabinet alors qu'on avait du boulot pour plus, mais c'était le deal et ce que chacun appréciait. L'énergie à s'y mettre réellement et l'envie de se surpasser.

On était déjà jeudi, la semaine avait passé à une vitesse folle. Il était près de 20h et il ne restait que Matt et moi qui bossions sur un de ses dossiers sensibles.

- Merci, c'est sympa d'avoir fait des heures en plus pour m'aider à boucler.  
>- Je te devais bien ca quand même.<br>- On y va ? Je suis sure que Karen aimerai partir  
>- Surtout que ca doit faire deux heures que le dernier rendez vous est parti, nous attendre doit la rendre de bonne humeur !<p>

Karen était la secrétaire, et avait pris d'elle même la décision de nous attendre afin de tout envoyer elle même dès notre départ. Une fois préparée, j'attendis Matt qui mettais tout sous enveloppe et descendait avec lui. Karen n'attendait pas seule, et ca me surpris. On acceptait rarement les visiteurs passé une certaine heure afin de pouvoir sortir tranquillement. Elle prit la parole en premier, après être venue à notre rencontre.

- Magalie, je suis désolée. J'ai oublié son nom mais il m'a assuré être un ami et voulait absolument de parler de quelque chose de personnel...  
>- Pas de soucis Karen (me rapprochant), Lee?! Tu as un soucis ?<br>- Salut. Non pas de soucis, est ce que je peux te parler ?

Je me retournais vers Matt, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et qu'on se voyait le lendemain de toute facon. D'une certaine facon, cette visite inopportune tournait plutot à mon avantage face à Matt, mais je ne voulais pas crier victoire trop vite. On sortit, laissant Karen fermer le cabinet.

- Matt ici ?  
>- C'est une longue histoire... Tu voulais ?<br>- Tu serais disponible demain soir ? Je fais un petit apéro pour mon anniversaire à la maison, tu sais Rain est en vacances, et je me disais que tu pourrais venir ?  
>- Je ne sais pas trop... en plus je risque de finir aussi tard que ce soir.<br>- Pas de soucis pour moi. On est en petit comité : les mecs, Gem et ma mère.  
>- Ahh<br>- Qui ne veulent qu'une chose, te voir.  
>- tu m'invites contraint et forcé ? Attention au vice de forme (sourire).<br>- En aucun cas, accepte ca ne te coute rien. C'est juste l'occasion de passer une bonne soirée, comme à Paris.  
>- Même adresse ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Même code pour l'accès au parking et à l'interphone ?<br>- Tu as bonne mémoire.  
>- Je l'ai fais tellement souvent aussi. J'essaierai de ne pas être là trop tard.<p>

Je n'étais pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, juste parce que ca touchait à Lee. Mais j'en avais envie. Cruellement. Sam, la mère de Rain, et ce dernier étaient en vacances avec sa famille dans le sud de l'italie si je me souvenais bien. Leur dernière conversation avait été le lendemain matin de notre rencontre à paris, et j'avais bien compris que Lee n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix quand à ce départ, pourtant prévu depuis un moment mais auquel il ne s'était fait.


	7. Chapter 7

La journée avait été longue, il m'avait fallu chercher un cadeau pour ne pas arriver les mains vides le soir chez Lee et enchainer sur l'aprem réunion. Il était plus de 20h quand je sonnais chez lui.

- Désolée, le taxi a mis un temps fou à venir jusqu'au bureau. Je n'ai même pas osé demandé à passer chez moi!  
>- Pas de soucis t'inquiètes, et tu n'es pas la dernière.<br>- Je croyais que c'était toi le moins ponctuel ? (sourire) Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Lee ! tiens voilà ton cadeau  
>- Merci, j'ouvre maintenant?<br>- Sois indulgent s'il te plait, le dernier cadeau que j'ai fais à un homme portait l'entête du cabinet !  
>- Carrément<br>- Oui mais ce n'est pas la question en fait !

J'avais jusqu'au salon et la soirée commenca vraiment, comme au bon vieux temps, ce qui était assez bizarre il faut dire. Il nous était arrivé de nous croiser avec Gem lors de mon retour, le cabinet de Scott était à 3 rues de chez elle, mais on avait toujours évité le sujet qu'était Lee. Avant de partir, elle me prit à part, histoire que notre conversation ne soit entendue de personne

- Fiancée ! Sérieusement !  
>- Ex s'il te plait. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai été lui dire bon sang ...<br>- Il n'y a que moi qui sait. Racontes ! La dernière fois qu'on avait pu se voir ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour !  
>- Gem'. Je l'ai rencontré il y a moins de 4 ans mais s'il te plait, pas maintenant.<br>- Mouais, en tout cas le hasard a bien fait les choses il y a une semaine !  
>- Genre ! On s'est quand même revues ensuite ! c'est juste que Gardner est plus loin de chez toi !<br>- Je parlais pas spécialement de moi en fait !  
>- s'il te plait, pas toi !(revenant dans le salon). Bon aller, je vais appeler un taxi, si je dois attendre autant de temps que pour venir je ne suis pas partie !<br>- (Lee)Est ce que tu peux attendre un instant, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose avant que tu ne partes. [...] J'ai recu ça ce matin, mais mon avocat vient de prendre un mois de vacances et je ne connais pers...

Je ne l'avais pas laissé finir que j'avais déjà le document en main. On était assis côte à côte et j'avais déjà étalé son dossier. Cela concernait la garde de son fils et toutes les modalités qui en découlaient. Pas le genre de chose que l'on aime voir généralement...

- Je croyais que Samantha et Rain était partis en vacances ?  
>- c'est plus facile de faire ca maintenant je suppose.<br>- Certainement oui. C'est ton original ? Je peux l'emmener pour en faire une copie et regarder ca ce week end?  
>- Non mais ne te rajoute pas du taf en plus, je peux passer à ton cabinet lundi. Et puis je te paierai c'est évident.<br>- Je suis trop chère pour toi (sourire). Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon week end, je n'avais pas prévu quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionnant. Mais on peut tenter de se voir en début de semaine pour que je te dise ce que j'en pense. Tu as tout lu ?  
>- Bien sur, mais évidemment je ne dois pas être très objectif.<br>- En tout cas pas de stress, on a souvent tendance à exagérer la portée de certains mots. Bon aller il est tard, mardi au cabinet pour 17h c'est bon pour toi ?  
>- Ca le sera oui. Je vais te ramener, mais tu n'as pas ta voiture ?<br>- Je devais l'emmener au garage ce matin et la récupérer ce soir, mais si je voulais acheter ton cadeau il me la fallait à midi... du coup je l'ai déposé après et elle n'était pas prete ce soir. Et pas question que tu me ramènes, ce que tu as bu te couterai ton permis.  
>- Je connais quelqu'un hors de prix dans le domaine, elle devrait bien réussir à me le sauver. (sourire).<br>- Détrompe toi.


	8. Chapter 8

- Karen s'il te plait je dois la voir  
>- Ethan comme je viens de <em>vous<em> le dire, elle est occupée. Je lui laisserai un message.  
>- Qu'elle jettera je le sais très bien. C'est important ! Je me doute quels sont les ordres mais c'est exceptionnel là.<p>

J'étais descendue chercher Lee et je l'avais entendu.

- Il n'y pas d'ordre particulier, je te rassure. Ta place n'est juste pas ici.  
>- J'ai besoin de ta signature sur certains papiers en fait.<br>- Les annulations? Si je t'ai tout rendu c'est pour que tu gères, sur ce coup je pense que j'ai été assez claire.  
>- Ils faut nos deux signatures.<br>- Sur tout ? (il acquiesca). Je reviens.

Lee attendait en nous regardant, et il fallait avant tout que je règle ca, je ne pouvais pas imposer Ethan indéfiniment au boulot.

- Hey, je suis désolée mais je vais être retardée.  
>- J'ai cru comprendre oui. Besoin d'aide ?<br>- Non je te remercie.  
>- Il a l'air passablement énervé.<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas de lui sérieusement. Tu veux m'attendre dans mon bureau, tu seras plus tranquille ?  
>- Faut pas que ca te dérange. Je peux repasser plus tard sinon.<br>- Non, tu es aussi mon échappatoire là. C'est le bureau au fond à droite à l'étage. Il y a mon nom sur la porte de toute facon.  
>- Ca marche. Je redescend dans 15 minutes si tu n'es pas là.<br>- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine Lee. (je rejoignit Ethan) Je t'écoute.  
>- Ca y est, page définitivement tournée hein ?<br>- Je me fiche de tes commentaires Ethan. Montres moi les papiers.  
>- Tiens, tu n'as plus qu'à signer j'ai tout rempli.<br>- C'est à renvoyer quand ?  
>- Fin de semaine max.<br>- Je prend tout, où est ce que je peux te renvoyer tout ca ?  
>- Tu peux aussi tout signer maintenant.<br>- Pas question, tu te doutes.  
>- Quoi ca aussi tu veux vérifier ou le faire vérifier ?<br>- Je vais tout vérifier oui. Ton bureau ?  
>- Oui j'y serai tous les jours.<br>- Très bien. Bonne soirée Ethan.  
>- Mag, j'ai cherché à m'excuser tu en es consciente ?<br>- Je suis attendue.

Oui il avait quelques efforts, mais qui de toute facon c'était une peine perdue. Non je n'avais pas oublié nos presque 4 ans ensembles, mais les événements m'avaient fait tirer un trait dessus. Il appartenait au passé, j'étais sure de moi pour ca. Je rejoignit Lee qui m'attendait, découvrant mon bureau.

- Associée ?! Ca tu ne me l'avais pas dit !  
>- Tu ne m'as pas demandé ! (sourire). Je suis rentrée ici comme simple collaboratrice, ca s'est fait plus tard.<br>- Félicitations en tout cas ! Et cette photo ? c'est Emma ?  
>- Et oui !<br>- Ah cette fameuse visite à Paris ... Elles vont bien ?  
>- Très bien, je vais être à nouveau tata dans un mois environ<br>- Tu prends du retard là.  
>Il touchait un point sensible sans le savoir, et il s'en rendit compte rapidement en changeant de sujet.<br>- Tu as eu le temps d'y regarder ?  
>- Bien sur. C'est compliqué car je ne connais pas votre accord initial souvent cité, mais dans l'ensemble je n'ai pas l'impression que beaucoup de choses aient été modifiées. C'es surtout le coté "image" qui est traité, et bien sur, votre partie financière.<br>- Tu trouves le tout correct ?  
>- Le coté image, je pense que c'est un bon compromis. Pas de photos négociées, c'est largement gérable et je pense pouvoir dire que ca peut te convenir. Le coté financier, c'est plus compliqué. Tu reviens sur le devant de la scène, un album qui se vend bien, la tournée. J'ai demandé l'avis de Will, sans lui faire lire, et il pense comme moi qu'ils ont du tenté de mettre un peu plus des fois que tu voudrais négocier. En suivant votre mode de garde alternée, je pense que tu as intéret à négocier Lee, mais je ne sais pas quelle stratégie vous avez avec ton avocat. De ce que tu m'en as dis, ne te laisses pas faire.<br>- Je veux épargner Rain, pas question que ca puisse avoir une incidence sur lui de n'importe qu'elle facon.  
>- Je me doute que c'est compliqué. Voilà tu as mon avis, je t'ai préparé un courrier type si tu veux attendre que ton avocat traite ca tranquillement.<br>- Est ce que tu crois que, tu aurais du temps à m'accorder pour gérer ca ?  
>- Tu veux que je te représente ?<br>- J'ai confiance en toi  
>- Disons que,<br>- Non tu as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée. C'est déjà sympa d'y avoir passer du temps dessus.  
>- Lee ! Je ne suis pas experte en droit d'image mais Will pourrait me conseiller au besoin et si tu es d'accord, sinon il n'y a pas de soucis.<br>- Je veux savoir tes honoraires.  
>- Non. Il n'en est pas question. Je joindrai ton avocat pour avoir ton dossier, tu me donneras son numéro ?<br>- Je ne peux pas accepter avec tes conditions.  
>- Souviens de toi cette fameuse visite, je t'ai dis que je serai toujours là non ?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

[Flash back 1]

- J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, ca m'a fait plaisir de rencontrer ta soeur.  
>- Tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir expatrié pour les fêtes alors ?<br>- Je t'en ai pas voulu bien longtemps en fait ! Et puis avec la petite c'est quand même qqch ...  
>- Ah oui les fêtes sont un peu plus magiques. Merci Lee, c'était un chouette noel !<br>- Attends, j'ai un petit plus pour toi. Mais ca devait rester entre toi et moi alors ...

C'était une boite, petite. Un bijou évidement. Mais il me suffit du 1er regard pour savoir que cette bague n'était pas juste une bague... En argent avec une petite pierre au centre...

- elle est magnifique. (baiser)  
>- Je sais ce que tu penses de l'engagement mais peut être qu'elle pourrait juste representer ce que l'on vit.<p>

[Fin du flash back]

[Flash back 2]

- Je viens d'appeler Scott, j'ai posé 6 mois.  
>- 6 mois ?!<br>- Rien ne se passe comme prévu... Marie a besoin de moi.  
>- Pourquoi elle ne viendrai pas chez toi le temps que ca se tasse ?<br>- C'est impossible Lee, si elle fait ca elle peut perdre la garde d'Emma.  
>- Et nous ?<br>- Je rentrerai quelques jours une fois la première audience passée.  
>- Putain ... Maintenant quoi !<br>- Je sais, je suis désolée.  
>- Tu vas revenir, je partirai si ce n'est déjà fait.<p>

[Fin du flash back]

[Présent - 3 semaines plus tard]

- Karen j'ai laissé un message sur la boite de vocale de Will, est ce que tu peux aussi lui donner ca ?  
>- Files tu vas louper ton train !<br>- Je suis joignable par tous au besoin.  
>- On le sait. J'ai commencé à annuler tes rendez vous sur la semaine. Files et profites !<p>

J'étais à Paris dans la soirée; Marie m'avais appelé la veille pour m'annoncer la naissance de Nathan, et c'était bien évidemment avec son accord que je débarquais dans sa ville.

[...]

- Tu es consciente que tu as évité le sujet toute cette semaine ?  
>- Marie s'il te plait... Il n'y a rien à en dire tout simplement.<br>- Genre ! C'est pas le hasard qui l'a conduit à venir te voir au cabinet.  
>- Enfin sur ce coup là c'est surtout professionnel...<br>- Tu essais de convaincre qui là ? (sourire).  
>- Evidemment que je n'en suis pas mécontente mais on est ami, rien de plus.<br>- Je voulais juste t'entendre dire ca, que ca ne te déplaisait pas. Parce que bon, le reste je suis en droit de ne pas y croire. Des nouvelles d'Ethan depuis les annulations ?  
>- Un mail, pour les fameuses réponses. Mais en soit, je m'en fous et il le sait.<br>- Tu ne vas rien récupérer ?  
>- Je n'ai pas avancé grand chose...Et j'avais déjà renvoyé mes papiers alors.<br>- T'es sure de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps ?  
>- J'aurai adoré mais une semaine c'est déjà énorme avec ce qui m'attend au taf et autres obligations.<br>- Tu me tiendras au courant quand même.  
>- Promis. Et quand vous êtes prêts à venir vous débarquez.<br>- Tu veux vraiment qu'Emma te retourne la maison ? (rires).  
>- Faut croire que la dernière fois ne m'a pas suffit !<br>- Peut être qu'on pourrait être là pour ton anniversaire, tu as posé des vacances ?  
>- Je crois que si je dis ne serait ce que le mot à Will il me tue sur place ! Mais j'arriverai à me libérer le jour j au moins. Et puis sinon, vous aurez la maison la journée !<br>- Refléchis y et tiens moi au courant.  
>- Comme si j'avais besoin de temps pour te dire que c'était ok !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

[plus tard]

● Point de vu extérieur.

Il était 18h quand Lee se gara à coté de sa voiture. Il fut cependant surpris de la personne qui ouvrit.

- Marie ?!  
>- Lee... Je suis aussi étonnée que toi. Salut.<br>- Salut. Je pensais voir Mag, sa voiture est là...  
>- Oui elle nous l'a laissé pour que l'on puisse bouger. Tu voulais quelque chose ?<br>- Est ce que tu pourrais lui donner ca en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire de ma part ?  
>- Rentres et attends là avec nous elle ne devrait plus tarder.<br>- Non c'est gentil mais Rain m'attend dans la voiture.(voyant son regard). Mon fils.  
>- Ah, et alors. On a bien assez pour deux personnes de plus et cela fera toujours plaisir à Emma d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer. (alors qu'ils rentraient) je te présente David, mon fiancé. David voici Lee et son fils Rain.<p>

● Point de vu off.

Je rentrais chez moi directement, sans frapper.

- Marie c'est quoi cette voiture de loc ?  
>- Ce n'en est pas une, j'ai invité quelqu'un.<br>- Genre tu connais quelqu'un ici toi ? Ou ?  
>- On étais tous dans le jardin à t'attendre. Nathan se réveille j'y vais.<p>

La première personne que je vis c'était Emma, en train de jouer avec.. un petit garcon ? Puis Lee adossé au mur qui parlait à mon beau frère qui profita du réveil de Nathan pour nous laisser. Enfin, Emma me repéra et sauta dans mes bras.

- Bon anniversaire Tata !  
>- Merci ma puce.<br>- Pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui jouer quand je suis ici, il reste manger Rain ?  
>- Heu je ne sais pas... on va voir. (elle me laissa aussi vite pour retourner jouer). Salut Lee.<br>- Je passais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et Marie m'a proposé de t'attendre.  
>- Elle a bien fait, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser tous les deux. Je suppose qu'il y a assez, tu veux rester ?<br>- Je ne veux pas nous imposer à _ton jour_.  
>- (Sa réplique me fit sourire, c'était notre remarque habituelle pour nos jours spéciaux) 2 personnes t'invitent, je ne pense pas trop que tu t'imposes.<p>

Marie et David arrivèrent avec Nathan. La soirée passa tranquillement, on avait des souvenirs plutot droles en commun qu'on tentait de transmettre a mon beau frere. Les petits tenaient la distance et jouer sans discontinuer jusqu'a ce que Rain craque le premier dans les bras de son père.

- Je déplie le canapé si tu veux, il y sera mieux installé.  
>- Tu vas pas faire ca juste pour le temps qu'on mange le dessert.<br>- C'est du vite fait. De toute facon j'y dormirai ce soir.  
>- (Marie, me suivant le temps d'aller chercher une veste) On va coucher Emma et on y va aussi, Nathan ne prendra pas en compte notre rythme. Essayer de nous laisser une part de gateau.<br>- Pas sure que tu la mérites !  
>- (alors que je le rejoignais) Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas donné ton cadeau !<br>- Je ne t'ai pas invité pour ca ! (j'ouvrai et découvrai une carte d'une petite bibliothèque du centre) Lee...  
>- Tu ne te servais que là avant, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas.<br>- En plein dedans, comme toujours...  
>- Tu étais aussi en plein dedans avec ta place pour Sylverstone ! Au fait je ne t'ai pas vu jeter un oeil à ce bouquet qui t'a été livré.<br>- Peu d'intêret de la personne qui me l'a envoyé.  
>- Ton ex donc. Dis donc j'ai peur de ce que tu diras demain à propros de mon cadeau ...<br>- C'est complètement différent (sourire).  
>- Au fait tu dors sur le canap ?<br>- Oui demain grosse journée et Nathan ne dort pas très bien.  
>- Ton sommeil léger ne s'est pas amélioré ?<br>- Ca pourrait être pire en tout cas.  
>- Tu racontes ?<br>- Un autre jour si tu veux.  
>- Bon aller, je te laisse je veux pas être la cause d'une petite nuit..<br>- Oh une grosse réu le matin, une audience l'aprem ... L'habitude quoi. Mais oui ca va piquer ! lol. Vendredi rendez vous à 15h45 ?  
>- Je croyais que c'était 16h ?<br>- Nouvelle juge, prends les bonnes habitudes, tu arrives en avance et tu es mega correct. Ce n'est pas toi qui conteste mais plus tu feras d'effort plus ca ira dans ton sens... 


	11. Chapter 11

- Je lève mon verre à ta ponctualité ! J'ai connu un Lee complètement différent ! (rires).  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être méchante comme ca ! Mon avocate m'a dit de prendre de bonnes habitudes !<br>- Bon en tout cas, ca c'est fait. Te voilà tranquille un moment.  
>- Merci de ce que tu as fais. Je ne sais comment te remercier.<br>- Lee ! Il y a quand même ce coté plutot fun de réussir à démonter le discours d'un collegue en fait !  
>- Ahh je te reconnais bien là !<p>

Son ex avait fait appel de la première décision du juge vis à vis de leur nouvel accord. L'appel n'avait été qu'une formalité et on se permettait de boire un verre pour fêter ca, une victoire est une victoire !

- Est ce que le fait que tu partes en tournée te rassure sur la possibilité qu'elle ai digéré à ton retour ?  
>- Sam est capable de tout ... A voir. Mais elle ne m'empechera pas de le voir si je reviens deux jours.<br>- Tant mieux. Donc c'est reparti pour combien de temps ?  
>- Un peu moins de 2 mois sur la route, et un mois en angleterre. Ensuite pause. On repasse à Paris d'ailleurs, si t'es tenté préviens moi, ca t'évitera de devoir changer tes plans d'hotel au dernier moment !<br>- Ahahah, je dois te rappeler que j'ai cramé mon potentiel vacances ?  
>- Oui mais là, c'est ma facon de te remercier donc c'est pas tout à fait des vacances ! lol. Tu restes manger ?<br>- Non, je ne te dérange pas plus.. Surtout si tu dois commencer à préparer ton départ.  
>- Ca peut attendre demain. Je suis toujours aussi bon cuisinier tu sais !<br>- Si tu me prends par les sentiments !

[...]

- Et si je continue à te faire boire tu me racontes ?  
>- Je tiens toujours pas trop mal... Mais pas besoin de ca en fait ..<br>- J'ai vu ta cicatrice à la cheville quand tu t'es déchaussée, ca a un rapport ?  
>- Ca c'est plutot la fin .. Tu veux absolument savoir mais cette histoire n'a aucun intéret tu sais...<br>- Tu n'es pas du tout convaincante.  
>- Ethan et moi on s'est rencontrés il y avait peu de tps que je bossais avec Will. J'étais une collab comme les autres, sauf qu'on avait déjà parlé de la possibilité qu'il prenne un ou une associé. Donc je me défoncais encore plus au taf évidemment.<br>- Plus qu'avant c'est possible ?  
>- J'ai jamais compté mes heures à bosser avec Will. Lui il est éditeur alors il a du taf aussi mais c'était plus facilement gérable. Et puis notre histoire était pas tout a fait reléguée au passé... Enfin j'aurai certainement pu me donner plus quoi ... Voilà, finalement notre histoire a tenu, on a emménagé ensemble, fait des projets ... Un couple basique. J'avais pas changé d'avis et quand il m'a demandé en mariage je lui ai demandé de réfléchir. On avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être bien, ce n'était pas ce fameux bout de papier qui allait changer quelque chose. Il l'avait dit à personne et j'ai mis 6 mois à lui dire que j'étais d'accord. Et puis ce fameux soir, je ne sais plus trop comment la conversation a déraper. Je ne sais même pas si c'est pas un texto ou quelque chose, tout reste très flou. Bref il m'a avoué qu'au départ ce n'était pas une relation exclusive, que ca avait été compliqué pour lui à gérer mon manque d'implication ...<br>- C'est gérer deux persones qui a été compliqué ?  
>- Lee s'il te plait ... Tu aurais été capable de faire pareil fut un temps ... (rires).<br>- Pas avec toi en tout cas. Tout est flou ?  
>- On était en voiture, évidemment qu'avec mon caractère de merde je l'ai ouverte. On s'est pris la tête, j'ai voulu qu'il s'arrête et que je descende, mais on a tapé une voiture. Ca aurait pu être pire, lui a eu des bleus et moi la cheville et jambe de touchées.<br>- Pire, oui il aurait pu juste être touché un peu...  
>- Ne dis pas ca, tu ne le connais pas.<br>- J'en sais assez. Et ensuite ?  
>- Je lui ai demandé de faire en sorte d'avoir quitter ma maison pour le jour où je sortirai de l'hopital. J'avais au moins besoin de réflechir. Et quelques jours plus tard je rompais les fiançailles, c'était basé dès le début sur un mensonge...<br>- Je me sens mal d'avoir demandé à en savoir autant ...  
>- Pourquoi ? Ca se referme plus facilement quand ca finit comme ca ... Voilà tu sais tout de ces années qui nous ont séparés.<br>- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis sur le mariage ?  
>- L'age ? lol. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui à sa place, c'était juste le fait d'être bien. Et toi, ces années ?<br>- Sam, tu en sais déjà beaucoup.  
>- Rain est adorable en tout cas, le role de papa te va très bien d'ailleurs.<br>- Je te remercie. Donc je suis parti, j'ai adoré être là bas. C'est différent mais très enrichissant. Je suis revenu pour la promo et parce que ma vie était là, bien que j'ai hésité à vendre mon appart pour partir. J'avoue avoir eu quelques aventures là bas  
>- Quelques ? (rires). Ne minimise pas pour me faire plaisir !<br>- Crois que ce que tu veux ! donc a mon retour j'ai connu Sam. L'histoire tu la connais, je passe dessus. J'ai fais des erreurs, j'étais mal conseiller et avec le recul je sais que j'aurai su agir autrement. J'avais beaucoup de propositions, si bien que le projet du deuxième album est resté un projet et que je me suis un peu recentré sur mon role de père. C'est plus facilement maintenant que Rain est grand de partir et de l'appeler de l'autre bout du monde. Ensuite on a parlé de se reformer avec les mecs, et on a enchainer des journées de travail, répet, enregistrement. J'ai pas eu de vraies relations "sérieuses", ca m'a valu des remontrances de la part de ma mère et Gem' a un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Je te ressers un verre ?  
>- Au point ou j'en suis, le taxi est déjà obligatoire alors vas y !<p>

On a continué à discuter un moment autour de la table, l'alcool tournait mais on était raisonnable, à se raconter ces anecdotes du passé. On était juste de vieux amis, qui se retrouvait comme si de rien était après une période plus ou moins longue sans se voir. On était presque pareil dans notre facon de réagir et nos coups de gueule sur ces années trouvaient facilement echo. J'avais commencé à ramasser mes affaires...

- Bon aller, il est tard et on a assez bu. Je vais appeler le taxi en descendant, la station est pas loin je ne devrais même pas avoir a attendre !  
>- On a su faire plus quand même ! Le destin a quelque chose d'incroyable des fois ...<br>- Je me dis que Paris était quand même un sacré coup de chance tu sais ! Quelle était la probabilité pour que tu y sois en même temps que moi vraiment ?  
>- C'est toi la douée en math ... Mais je pense très peu.<br>- J'ai tellement hésité à suivre Paul tu n'imagines même pas !  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Tu aurais pu ne pas vouloir me revoir...  
>- C'est stupide... Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'on serait devenu. (il m'attrapa le poignet) J'ai une chambre d'ami Mag, ca t'éviterai le taxi ce soir et demain.<br>- Je te rappelle que mes honoraires sont trop chers...  
>- Restes.<p>

Il ne m'avait pas laissé répondre que ses lèvres étaient déjà contre les miennes, entamant un baiser que je n'aurai su repousser. Sa main relacha mon poignet et serra la mienne. Son contact me fit perdre toute raison qui me pousserai à ne pas accepter cette nuit avec lui. Juste nos deux corps, ceux de deux amants s'accordant parfaitement.


	12. Chapter 12

Ma nuit avait été agité, sommeil léger et esprit qui cogite cocktail suffisant pour réduire le nombre d'heures de sommeil. Il était 4h quand j'avais migré sur son canapé, 9h quand il s'était levé.

- C'est plutot mon genre de me barrer la nuit (rires).  
>- Mince je suis tombée sur un violent et un vrai goujat en plus de ca !<br>- C'était facile. Toujours au thé le matin ?  
>- Toujours. Désolée pour cette nuit.<br>- Tu plaisantes ?  
>- La nuit, pas la soirée (sourire). Je t'ai réveillé au moins 20 fois.<br>- 7 pour etre exact, mais pas de soucis.

On s'installa sur son balcon, discutant de tout et de rien même s'il fallait que cette soirée revienne sur le tapis à un moment ... Pendant que j'empruntai sa salle de bain, ca sonna.

- Gem ?! Je ne t'attendais pas si tot !  
>- Je dérange peut être ?<br>- En fait,  
>- (rentrant) En fait t'es pas seul ... C'était prévu Lee pour ce matin.<br>- Ma soirée ne l'était pas désolé. L'appel a été en ma faveur Gem.  
>- Je sais, maman m'a dit. Mais la victoire ne te revient pas vraiment en fait ...<br>- Quand même ! On pourrait peut être se rejoindre vers 11h ?  
>- Non mais je rêve, t'essaies de me virer ! Je connais ?<br>- C'est pas la question.  
>- Si ca l'est ! Et ben non. On avait rendez vous t'assumes ! Tu crois que je vais lui faire peur ?<br>- Non du tout.  
>- Alors ...<p>

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, j'étais déjà rhabillée une serviette autour des cheveux et sortie rapidement de la salle de bain, espérant que ce ne soit pas le boulot. J'arrivais au milieu du salon quand je vis qu'ils me regardaient, tous les deux.

- Euh, salut Gemma.  
>- (Lee) Gem je ne te présente donc pas (sourire). On peut donc se rejoindre vers 11h ?<br>- Attends deux minutes, tu ne te débarrasses pas de moi comme ca. (elle me tendit une carte). Toi faut qu'on parle, t'as deux jours pour m'appeler ! (sourire)  
>- Si tu veux, mais tu n'y es pas du tout.<br>- (alors que Gem' sortait) Elle n'y est pas ?  
>- Je suis sure qu'elle croit qu'on cache qqch d'énorme ...<br>- Elle va me harceler toute à l'heure.  
>- Tu m'aurais dis que tu avais rendez vous, je serai partie plus tot.<br>- Je ne regrette pas, loin de là.  
>- Moi non plus, mais voilà<br>- Je pars.  
>- Tu pars.<br>- Ce soir en plus, on ne peut même pas remettre ca (sourire).  
>- Toi et tes mauvaises intentions ! (son baiser fut doux mais je l'interrompis) Je dois y aller Lee.<br>- Un rencard ?  
>- Premier essai de la robe de Brooke, interprète ca comme tu veux !<br>- Non ?! Toujours meilleures amies ? Et toujours le même ?  
>- Ah on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne elle et moi ! Non, le meilleur ami d'Ethan ...<br>- Ah ... C'est bientot ?  
>- En novembre, tu sais qu'elle ne fait rien comme les autres !<br>- Je serai ravi d'être ton cavalier, juste pour le narguer.  
>- Arrêtes tu veux bien ? Aller, prends soin de toi et amusez vous bien surtout.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

- Non mais t'es en train de me dire que t'as passé la nuit avec Lee mais que tu viens quand même en solo à mon mariage ?!  
>- Brooke enfin, une nuit !<br>- Non mais ma demoiselle d'honneur ne peut pas venir sans cavalier c'est tout !  
>- S'il te faut absolument un cavalier j'aurai pu demander à Matt aussi.<br>- J 'allais te le dire !  
>- Il vient accompagné ?<br>- Pas aux dernieres nouvelles, mais je t'avoue qu'on évite quand même de trop en parler...  
>- Je suis désolée. Et je t'assure qu'on saura se tenir le jour J.<br>- Alors là j'ai confiance ... bon a ton avis ? Bustier ou bretelles fines ?  
>- Sérieusement ? Avec la veste que tu as dessinée, bustier !<br>- J'espere qu'elle sera prête à temps !  
>- Bien sur qu'elle le sera! ca fait 6 mois que tu as donné les croquis, avec un beau papier à entête ! lol.<br>- J'espere ... Il n'y a que ca dont je doute !  
>- Ca sera ton jour et rien ne le gachera ! Pas même une histoire de veste !<p>

On passa une bonne heure avec la couturière pour les mesures de Brooke. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis le début de mes études, on n'en avait passé des heures ensembles. Elle avait connu ma période avec Lee, puis celle du moins bien quand j'étais revenue de Paris, puis Ethan... et son meilleur ami, Christian, qu'on lui avait présenté. Un coup de foudre entre eux, la demande en mariage avait eu lieu 6 mois après...  
>On se comprenait l'une et l'autre et ce dans chacun de nos choix, pas de critique juste présente l'une pour l'autre à s'épauler.<p>

- Bon, ton tour ! je voudrai bien que tu portes soit du crème soit du rouge...  
>- tu me laisses vraiment choisir ?<br>- je sais que tu n'es pas très rouge  
>- Pas du tout même! Crème ! J'accepte un rappel de rouge si tu veux.<br>- Tu vois que tu sais faire des efforts !  
>- J'en fais tout le temps pour te suivre ! (rires). La preuve j'accepte d'être demoiselle en robe courte en plein mois de novembre !<br>- Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux !  
>- Tu n'as pas besoin de pluie pour être heureuse !<br>- Je le serai plus si tu venais accompagnée ! Et par quelqu'un avec qui pourrais prévoir un avenir !  
>- Si déjà je viens accompagnée ce sera bien !<br>- Ben c'est toi qui a les cartes en main !  
>- Brooke ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de lui !<br>- Je n'ai cité personne (sourire).  
>- Tu le penses tellement fort que tu n'as besoin de rien dire !<br>- Qui te dis que je ne parle pas d'Ethan !  
>- Ahahah. T'es nulle!<br>- Et là tu sais à quoi je pense encore plus ?  
>- Que t'es plus que nulle ! (rires).<p>

[ Sonnerie de message]  
>" Je suis plus que sérieux, j'ai même plusieurs costumes... Et je suis dispo en novembre. Et ce n'est pas juste pour le narguer".<br>" Si tu ne réponds pas encore, c'est que tu y réfléchis sérieusement".  
>" Et si je réponds?"<br>" C'est pour dire oui. Allez Gem' m'attends!"


End file.
